Love Asunder
by Sun God Horus
Summary: Teá is stuck right in the middle of a love feud between two men she never saw coming? With her heart in pieces, now she must try putting them back together and seeing where it leads her!
1. Chapter 1

Love Asunder

A Yu-Gi-Oh fan fiction (Teá X Seto X Tristan) Chapter 1, Candle Wax

Teá Gardener sat up in bed, staring at the lit vanilla-sandalwood scented candle that she kept by her nightstand. Sleep was not occurring, as it hadn't for several nights in a row now. Butterflies. In just two days, her audition for the Julliard School would be taking place, as two scouts would be flying out to Japan for the auditions of her and nine other talented candidates. This was all Teá wanted, and it kept her up every single evening.

As she watched the wax bead and run down the side of the candle, she thought about the routine. She had tried running the steps in her head, but could never finish it. A thought was interrupting…..no, distracting her. She couldn't get it out of her mind. And "it" had a strange way of finding its way to her despite her best attempts to exile them.

*Da…da…da…..Heart Station*

The Hikaru Utada ringtone on her phone triumphantly danced its way through the silence of her small apartment. Leaning over past the candle, she grabbed her phone to see she had received a text message.

"Hey, sexy."

Teá thrust her head into her pillow with a heavy sigh. There "it" was again; more unwanted advances from Tristan Taylor. 'It was just a fling!' She screamed into her pillow. But if that was so, then why couldn't she stop thinking about it? All that she knew was that it was just two nights, and that she wanted more than just sex from a man. But the ruggedness of his jawline against her abdomen, the stern grip of his hands on her shoulders….that was an image she just couldn't shake. Without even noticing, she caught herself masturbating at the thought. "Shit," she uttered, rolling out of bed. "Looks like another cold shower tonight."

* * *

-Alright, this is my first chapter of sixty-nine. I am trying my hand at fan fiction for the first time and I am hoping you all enjoy. FYI, I am using a prompt table known as smut 69. My good friend Ziven is using it and I couldn't help but attempt the same challenge as a writer.


	2. Chapter 2

A Yu-Gi-Oh fan fiction (Teá X Seto X Tristan) Chapter 2: Restraints

'Should I text her again, or not?'

The question ran through Tristan Taylor's mind like an Olympian. He couldn't get Teá out of his head, and to make matters worse, this probably wasn't the best time to be distracted. The New York City skies reflected a steely-blue hue, and light sprinkles were trickling down on him as he stood in front of the Museum of African Art. He was there to Assist Marik and Odion Ishtar with the unloading of several Egyptian Artifacts from The tomb of the Pharaoh. And Tristan had an easier time speaking with the museum owners than the less tactful Marik. In addition, Tristan was already in New York; with Teá. She came over to America to audition at The Julliard School. But since they abruptly had to reschedule her appointment, she was told to go back to Japan, and Julliard would send a few reps over for auditions of Teá, and nine others for 3 open spots. Filled with glee, Teá was ready to fly back home and get ready. While she and Tristan were walking through John F. Kennedy International Airport the next day, that's where they ran into Marik and Odion. After a brief moment, they convinced Tristan to stay behind and assist them with relations while they worked.

So there he was, leaning against the side wall of the museum, slowly stroking the side of his phone with his left hand, eyes in the cloudy sky, the drizzle that afternoon unable to affect his gaze. She was on his mind, and it seemed there was no shaking that. The unexpected heavy, throaty moans she uttered…..the pleasure piercing scratches on his back…..the deep, tight…

"TRISTAN."

The voice seemed to cut time and space, shocking Tristan to attention. Marik and Odion had made their way out of the Museum.

"Our business is done here." Marik stated. "Your assistance was greatly appreciated." "Oh, it's no big deal, really." Tristan replied almost sheepishly.

"It's over." Odion said. "There are no more artifacts left in tomb."

"Now we can live outside of it." Marik replied calmly. "Come, we will meet Ishizu in France." Turning back to Tristan, Marik reached into his back pocket and produced an envelope. "Inside are your plane ticket, and your award." "Thank you," Tristan said, receiving it and placing it in his windbreaker jacket pocket.

"Farewell."

"Marik, wait. What are your plans for the future?"

"Hmm…I never asked myself that. I…..well…I've thought about it but I haven't…..really…..thought about it…you know….what about you Tristan Taylor? What have you planned?"

"I think…..I think love, man."

"Love?"

"Yeah, Love."

"Well, that's something I'm not familiar with…..but," Marik Said, extending his hand. "Good Luck."

"Thanks, Marik."

* * *

It would seem Tristan has his mind made up about that magical night between him and Teá. But what happened that night? Will we see Marik and Odion again now that the Tomb is empty? Stay tuned!


End file.
